


Someday

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Metaphor, Short & Sweet, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold, stormy night and Mike finds himself drawn to something…or someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been backdated to when I originally wrote it. If you're reading it for the first time, I hope you like it :)

It's a cold night. Not enough to snow, not even close as it hasn't snowed in Florida for decades. Normally it would take a lot more than this to affect Mike, growing up in Ohio and all, but tonight is different. He pulls the thick, soft blankets up over him but it doesn't seem to help. It's been over an hour since the house lost power. The storm raging outside. Thunder ripping through the air, his room lighting up every few seconds. And he thinks, even when the heat was on, it still wasn't what he really needed. He listens to all the chaos swirling around him and suddenly he hears a different sound, a beautiful sound cutting its way through all the angry noise. Light still continues to flicker in his room and he knows the storm hasn't passed but the mysterious music is all he hears.

Mike finds himself walking down the hall, as if he's being beckoned by a force he has no control over. The music gets louder so he knows he's going in the right direction. As he makes his way down the stairs he realizes it's a guitar he hears. Mike peers into the den. Finds his friend, Alex, sitting in front of a fire. Mike has visited Alex a handful of times but this is the first time he's spent the night. Alex offering his guest room to his friend so he wouldn't have to stay in a hotel, if only for one night and for this, Mike couldn't have been more grateful. Mike watches Alex as he delicately plucks the strings and he's not sure if he's ever heard anything as soothing and comforting before. He can't seem to peel his eyes away from Alex as he makes his way over to the chair near the fire.

Alex slowly opens his eyes as the last note resonates through the room. He sees Mike in his periphery and turns to face the guy.

"I didn't know you were there," Alex states but this isn't entirely true. He might not have seen Mike come in but he sure as hell felt his chest tighten a few moments earlier, the way it always does when Mike's near.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"It's fine," Alex says lingering just a moment longer than he should. "Did I wake you?" he asks thoughtfully.

"No, I couldn't sleep. The branches were scratching at my window," Mike shrugs. He decides to conveniently leave out the fact that even if it wasn't storming, he still wouldn't have been able to sleep – not with Alex right down the hall. "I didn't know you could play."

Alex smiles at Mike. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Alex feels himself start to blush so he looks away. Focuses his attention back to his guitar, thankful the fire is there to mask the reddening of his cheeks.

"I always wanted to learn," Mike says. "Maybe someday you could teach me," he whispers.

Alex looks back up to his friend with a warm smile. "Yeah, I'd love to," he replies as he starts to play another soft melody.

Mike curls up in the chair, feels his eyelids growing heavy. He listens to the song Alex plays and the warmth he feels in his heart soon makes its way across his entire body.


End file.
